Secrets and Spies Don't Mix Well Sometimes
by rosykitten59
Summary: Nights is just an ordinary jester-girl with typical issues: money for college, trying to handle her social life and working at a crappy bar where men watch her every move. But she when she finds that her bestie's knows more than he's letting on, she's suddenly pulled into a world of secrets, spies and lies...


So I had a Nights: Journey of Dreams idea for a while but really didn't know how to put it into a fanfic. I think I finally found a way. So please review, whether or not you know the game or not, since I did just come up with it and I need something to distract me from my other stories since I'm having some SERIOUS writer's block with Vlad and Rosy. Anyways!

**DISCLAIMER: NONE (And I mean NONE) of the characters belong to me at ALL! Nights, Chamelan, Reala and the rest (they're some Sonic characters so ewveryone knows who they are) belong to Sega or Archie or...both. And Black Blood belongs to a friend of mine! He's a nightmare jester btw since this story will not elaborate on the nightmarens and their levels and such.** Note to self though: **ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN!** If I say jester-girl or boy thst just means they have their jester abilities still plus I wanted a way to tell the difference between the Sonic characters and the NiGHTS characters since they're are TWO DIFFERENT GAMES! Technically speaking. Oh and the pairings here are (for the romance lovers, I can't forget y'all. X3) NiGHTSxOC/NiGHTSxReala with some Sonic relationships on the side cause he's just that damn sexy. *sarcasm* XDDD I'm not sure really who to pair Sonic with so please pm me if you have any ideas! I will REJECT any SallyxSonic ideas though. Or SonicxFiona (Cause Fiona belongs to Scourgey! '^' And I ADORE Scourge so give him what he wants people!). Sorry!

So if you got all of that and did NOT leave the page yet (please don't, I really want reviews...) the continue reading on!

Prolouge: How it all starts...

Nights sighed as she cleaned the cup for the thousandth time. She groaned as she still felt his stare after 10 straight minutes of trying to ignore him! What the hell! She sighed inwardly, she should-be been used to the stares now, due to the stripper-like attire she was utterly forced against her will to wear, since it was 'dress code'. But personally, she couldn't help but think that an outfit made up of a tight purple corset top with a pink ribbon to tie and the black tight nameless brand boy shorts were just for the eye candy of the main audience that even comes into this dreaded club.

"Remember Nights, it's for college...it's just for college," she tried to talk to herself again for what she thought was the billionth time as she filled the same cup once again with a beer concoction. Gosh, if it weren't for working here since she was sixteen, she might even been excited that once she turns twenty-one she'd could finally drink! Instead she decided she would become a steady water drinker. The girl giggled as she walked over to the same customer that had stared at her for...who knows how long by now?

"Here's your drink sir," she said while beaming at him, her british accent in full blast. MAybe that's why most of the men came. Just to hear her speak.

The man smirked and winked at her as he eyed her chest in drunken amusement. "You know, I can give you a lot more than just a meager drink, per say...maybe the ride of your life?~"

Nights groaned; this was about the tenth time she heard this same phrase tonight! She shuffled in place with frustration brooding in her; did every man who seen her just wanted to get in her pants? If so, why? What accomplishment or award did these men get for trying to sleep with the virgin british-jester girl who really REALLY needs money for college?

She eyed him mischievously, watching him as he kept babbling off about something nonsensical. The young brunette felt her face slide into a frown. Obviously. She was right.

Suddenly, she felt something vibrated in her back pocket, which stood out to her from the already booming music in the background and this crazy man (who probably didn't know his drink was there since he didn't even touch it). Nights blinked while reaching into her back pocket and steadily took out her new flip phone.

**_2 new messages:_**

_Heeeeeeeeeey NiGHTS! Where the hell r u? Sonic's been looking all over for you! He said he had some info to tell you...? Idk, lol :3 Anyways, txt me bck when your done, big brubby's worried! D:_

_-Jackle_

Nights giggled as she reread the text about 3 times. Ah Jackle, her crazy, totally insane older brother. He might be...odd sometimes, but if you ever messed with his little sis, then he'll kick your ass and try to shank you with cards at the same time. It happened before when one of Jackle's friends tried to get on to her.

Happily looking over the message, she suddenly remembered that she wasn't on break nor was she even paying attention to her surroundings. Nights gasped as she looked up, just to see about a group of men to her left eyeing her suggestively. She took a sharp breath in and grimaced as she had to dissuade herself from personally grabbing a knife and throwing it at their heads. Thankfully, the crazy gene was given to Jackle, not her which made it a bit easier for her to let go the thought and pull off the best puppy dog face she could do despite her anger.

"E-excuse me...but...I really hate this staring..." Nights whimpered as she looked at all the men surrounding the bar with that face. A couple of them looked like they just wanted to jump over and eat her up. literally.

"Aw sweetheart! We don't mean to stare at that precious body of yours!"

"Yes!~ We're so sorry~"

"Maybe to show you our gratitude, we could um...take you out?~"

"Yes yes!~ Show you a little fun, hm?~"

Nights rolled her eyes at the drooling men but quickly kept her composure by replying back with another response. "I doubt my older brother would like that...so sorry guys..." She smirked to herself as she heard the men moan and curse at what they thought was a near lose.

When really, they lost the second they decided to count her as prey.

Thankfully, before she could respond, her employer walked in, dismissing her from her duties. She smiled and ran past him back to the locker rooms with tons of excitement. She was finally free! Which meant, she could finally get paid for college thankfully! Suddenly, realization hit her like a block.

"Oh shit! I'm late for Sonic's party!" Nights squealed as she grabbed her things and rushed to the shower stalls. She sighed as she changed back into her regular white cotton shirt with her pink jester jacket covering on top, finally putting her necklace on top. She smiled, fondly stroking the necklace she had since birth. Then after a minute of recollection, she pulled up her purple Aeropostale skinny jeans and her multicolored knee-high converse that Sonic gave her for her birthday. She giggled, remembering the incident he and his younger brother Manic had during the party...

Suddenly she felt her pocket buzz slightly. She sighed as she took out her phone once again and looked at the status.

**_1 missed call, 1 new message, 1 new voicemail._**

"Oh great," she moaned out loud. "Jackle must be thinking that someone kidnappeed me or something..." But she didn't want her brother to panick. So, with a sigh of defeat, she opened the phone and read the message.

_NiGHTS! Dude, where in the HELL are you? I hope you're not doing anything else, you told me as soon as your shift was over you'd come to Manic's birthday party! Idc if you're a chick, if you don't get your ass over here, me and Tails will personally wring your neck and will not care about it at all! -_-_

_-Sonic_

Nights facepalmed herself and groaned. Of course Manic was expecting her to come, he had a huge crush on her! Now, she wasn't only pissing her bestie off, but his sweet younger brother! Not to mention she did get him an amazing birthday present, an iTunes card with 150 dollars on it with a brand new set of drumsticks since he's been using his current ones for who knows how long. Plus, you can't forget Tails. He HATED Nights since Sonic sometimes trusted her a bit more than him, which bugged the crap out the little nerd.

She had a feeling that although Sonic ment it as a joke, he would personally do it himself.

The british-jester ran a worried hand through her natural purple streaks and sighed outwardly. "Well, I'm just gonna have to listen to Jackle's voicemail on the way," Nights sighed as she gathered her belongings, shoved them into her small satchel and ran out of the exit door of the locker room...

Only to come face to face with her ex.

"Oh, hello Nights. Long time no see."

"...Chamelan..." she whimpered, not daring to look into his eyes. He scared her. And he knew that. Which was the only reason they got together in the first place. But who wouldn't be scared of a boy who always wore a top hat and had bulging green eyes with a super pale face? Not to mention his super long tongue and his obsesssion with cards...and explosives.

He smirked, glad to see her in fear. "Oh c'mon babe, don't you wanna come over to my place? I never got to-"

"No Chamelan! I told you! It's over! I never liked you, I'm done with you!" The girl exclaimed loudly as she gripped her jacket and continued to stare at the ground. She really didn't like this situation she was in.

"...Look at me Nights."

She honestly didn't want to. But she really had no other choice.

"Nights. Did you not hear me?"

"..."

SMACK! She felt a smack across her face as she fell to the ground, clutching her cheek. She whimpered but bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out loud.

"dammit Nights! When I'm talking to you, you-"

After that, silence.

Nights whimpered as she looked up, just to see the end of two men beating Chamelan senseless as they now began to handcuff him. She gasped, still rubbing her cheek and tried to stand gently.

One of the men looked at her and scoffed. "Nights, what in bloody hell are you doing out here in the middle of the freaking night? Are you retarded?"

She frowned as she recognized that voice perfectly.

Reala. Or should you say, Reala Cross (his last name also perfectly describes his behavior toward Nights), the rudest, meanest jester-boy Nights had ever met. He was very pale, with black hair with natural red streaks running through his shoulder length hair. He was also about 5'11, if not taller. Not to mention he had a habit of putting eyeliner on his eyes, if not, then mascara. He was naturally cruel to...well everyone except her older brother Jackle (the only person she knew he wasn't cruel to anyways). But he was always the meanest to her. She never understood why, although as time passed she just grew a genuine dislike back for him.

Nights sighed as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I'm soooo sorry master Reala, will you ever forgive me?"

"I really hate that sarcastic tone your using with me..."

Nights giggled, knowing she was one of the few people who could actually get under his skin by little things, like sarcastic remarks.

"Whatever. You really aren't supposed to even be out here now. Isn't Sonic having a party tonight?"

Nights frowned as she folded her arms, bringing her face into a pout. "Well, yes he is. But of course, how was I going to get there if my ex was harassing me? And how did you know about Sonic's party?"

Reala rolled his eyes and stomped on Chamelan's back once more. If he wasn't knocked out earlier, then he probably is by now.

"I have my ways. Your brother would not want you out here at this time, Nights. What would Jackle say if his little sister had a black eye since she was out so late?"

"I have no clue, but I'd be delighted if you tried on me," Nights shot back with a glare down Reala's back. The other stranger who was helping Reala finally stopped and chuckled at Nights' remark.

"Boy, Reala was right. You are a pain."

Nights felt her face flush at the remark. How was this stranger calling her a pain and he only seen her for 2 seconds? She opened her mouth to respond, but as if Reala had a mind reading power, he replied before she could say anything.

"Black Blood, don't judge her right away. She'll hate you for the rest of your life. And I'll have to hear her blabber about it for who knows how long? So please, judt do what I brought you here to do and take the rascal to that party."

Black Blood, apparently that was the stranger's name, chuckled lightly at the remark and walked over to Nights with a smile. "I'm sorry about what I said, Ms. Nights. But do you mind if I drove you to that party?"

Nights blushed as she looked at Black Blood's features gently. He was tall as Reala but not as pale, in fact, he seemed more olive colored...and judging from the way Reala treated him, he most likely (due to assumption) is a jester boy too...

"Ms. Nights?"

"Huh?!" Nights blurted out loud, quickly covering her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. She had to admit, this stranger was fairly attractive in her eyes...

Black Blood didn't seem to mind too much since he was chuckling at the current face she was making. Nights blushed even harder at the fact that he was actually laughing at her!

"What? What's so funny!"

Black Blood smiled warmly at her and chuckled a bit. "Nothing. You just have the cutest little blush. Anyways, shall I take you to this party now?" Once he asked this, he held out his hand, as if he was waiting for her to accept a waltz from him.

"Um...yes," Nights replied with a giggle, gently taking his hand as he led her to his car. Oh how interesting this night turned out.  
++++

_So, did she react yet?_

_No...not yet..._

_Reala, I thought you said the gem could-_

_I KNOW WHAT I SAID SONIC! Yeesh...Don't yell at me or I'll rip your heart out..._

_Sorry...I'm just...worried that's all. Jackle's already in and yet Nights has no clue...and I'm her best friend! Reala, please!_

_Well Sonic, I can't just persuade her to join us! She doesn't LIKE me. At. All._

_I know. And you feel differently about her hm?~_

_Oh shut up! That won't make her join anyways...you're her best friend, you do it._

_I can't. She's gonna be pissed at me at why I didn't tell her earlier._

_Well, if we don't bring her into the association, we will not stand a chance against her father's attack. And then the entire city will have absolutely no hope left._

_Another thing: I can't just say 'Oh hey Nights! Remember your father you never met cause he walked out on you when you were a kid yet he talks to you now a lot? Oh, he's a heinous criminal working with my twin Scourge and a few others so he can take over the city and the energy that powers it and you're the only one that can stop him since that necklace holds crucial info and/or your jester abilities!'_

_...You could. Just saying. She needs to know the truth._

Sonic groaned inwardly as he paced back and forth. "And with that Reala, I say goodbye." He said with a sigh as he hung up his call on his phone. Sighing and mumbling to himself, he began to pace back and forth in his dark room. His dark blue hair swayed as he walked, trying to think about the situation at hand. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Sonic...? Are you alright?..." The voice timidly asked which unfortunately brought a smile to his lips.

"Yeah Ames, I'm good. Can you do me a favor and ask Mina and Jackle to come here?" He smiled as he heard the little pinkette nod and jump up and down through the door. He knew of her obvious crush on him for a while now but it still made him smile when she did stuff like get excited just cause he asked her to get his 'girlfriend' and 'best friend's brother'. But he needed to talk to them. They had to know.

Because if Nights didn't join their Association, the entire town or even the world could be destroyed.

Ha! How was that? :3 Good? Not? Review please and tell me!~

P.S: Idk if anyone noticed but the jester people (teehee! or the nightmarens) have streaks and the Sonic characters have the color of their quills or fur from their original character form as their hair color! Just another way I hope people won't get confused.


End file.
